


Избранный

by Black_Malachite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry in disguise, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, um maybe drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: В год поступления Поттера в Хогвартс внезапно выясняется, что мальчик давно пропал. Что делать Дамблдору без своего Избранного? Как будет складываться судьба Волдеморта? И главное, при чем тут Сириус Блэк? Не дамбигад. Не малфоигуд. Не темный Гарри.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Стоявшее в зените солнце безжалостно палило, раскаляя старинную каменную кладку. Слабый ветерок, едва доносившийся из приоткрытого окна, не мог разогнать бултыхавшуюся в стенах башни Книги и Пера тяжелую июльскую духоту.

Сидящая за маленьким, захламленным свитками пергамента столиком седая волшебница в строгой темной мантии едва заметно поджала губы и взмахнула палочкой. Башня любила ее и иногда позволяла здесь колдовать, — даже сам Дамблдор, не говоря уж об остальном преподавательском составе Хогвартса, не удостоился такой чести, — но воздух охладился лишь на пару градусов. Древние чары Башни, хранившие в себе отголоски магии самих Основателей, впитывали чужие заклятья.

Собрав свитки со столика в аккуратную стопочку и уложив их рядом на полу, волшебница расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу мантии и промокнула вспотевший лоб платком. На изрядно очистившемся столике обнаружились чернильница и перо. Волшебница сняла крышечку чернильницы, подтянула к себе один из пергаментов, обмакнула перо в чернила и принялась писать.

_«Дорогая Сьюзен Боунс…_

_…»_

Макгонагалл — а это была именно она, — знала, что многие ее коллеги посмеиваются над этой ее привычкой. Зачем весь день париться в духоте Башни, когда можно быстро переписать занесенные в Книгу доступа имена и потом, в своем кабинете, чарами создать необходимое количество штампованных писем? Минерва Макгонагалл признавала, что так было бы куда проще, но отказаться от этого обычая не могла.

Каждый человек должен сделать в своей жизни три вещи: вырастить ребенка, написать книгу и вырастить дерево. У Макгонагалл не было ни детей, ни внуков, книг она не писала, а деревья и прочую растительность сажала за них двоих Помона в своих теплицах, но, сидя вечерами в одиночестве в своем кабинете и глядя в окно, ей нравилось думать, что письма, открывающие сотням маглорожденных и полукровок двери в волшебный мир, написаны ее рукой.

Ностальгически улыбнувшись, вспомнив собственное письмо из Хогвартса — сколько лет назад это было! — Макгонагалл закончила письмо Сьюзен и, смахнув со лба вновь проступившие капли пота, запечатала его в конверт, от души проставляя печать школы. Адрес Сьюзен она знала хорошо, — часто наведывалась в гости к ее бабке, Амелии, — и потому и написала ей первой. С остальными она не справится одна.

Поднявшись из-за столика, она подошла к массивному постаменту, на котором покоилась древняя Книга. Перо Приема, вписывающее в нее имена и адреса достойных обучения детей, лежало рядом.

От пожелтевших ломких страниц пахло пылью.

Она быстро пробежала глазами список имен на этот год, выискивая знакомые и незнакомые фамилии, гадая по именам, на какой факультет кто попадет и как сложится судьба этих беззаботных, пока даже не задумывающихся о взрослой жизни ребят. Аббот, Ханна. Боунс, Сьюзен. Бут, Терри…

Малфой, Драко. Макгонагалл поморщилась: этому точно дорога лишь в Слизерин. Она помнила Люциуса: единственный наследник старинного чистокровного рода, заносчивый сноб, любящий унижать тех, кто слабее. Сыночек наверняка пойдет по его стопам. Мерлин, и ей придется его учить!..

Патил, Падма. Патил, Парвати. В этом году явно было много маглорожденных. Перкс, Салли-Энн. И, конечно же, Поттер. Гарри. И ему наконец пришла пора поступать в Хогвартс. Мальчик станет великим волшебником, в этом Макгонагалл не сомневалась.  
Она перевела взгляд ниже и недоуменно моргнула, запинаясь о пустую строку.

Такого не случалось за всю историю Хогвартса.

«Поттер, Гарри», — еще раз перечитала она.

Но под именем Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-который-выжил, не было указано его адреса.

***

На встречу с Дурслями Альбус Дамблдор отправился один. Поздним вечером, когда вся семья уже точно должна была поужинать и собраться в гостиной, он с негромким хлопком аппарировал к безлико-серому в ночной мгле крыльцу и осторожно, но уверенно постучал в парадную дверь.

Пользоваться звонками он не умел.

Его, однако, услышали. Изнутри зазвучали тяжелые шаги, затем застучал открываемый замок, и дверь распахнулась, обдав Дамблдора порывом воздуха. На пороге возник возмущенный Вернон Дурсль, необъятный, как паровоз, и пыхтящий, как он же.

— Какого черта ко мне в дом ломится всякая шпана?! — загрохотал он по привычке, но поперхнулся, увидев на пороге не кучку подростков, а седого старика… в балахоне. Его брови поползли вверх.

— Из какого сумасшедшего дома вас выпустили? — рявкнул наконец он. — Кто вы вообще такой и что вам от меня нужно? К какой бы секте вы не принадлежали, я ни в кого не верю и не раздаю денег попрошайкам!

Дурсль-старший попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Дамблдор выставил вперед руку, задерживая ее движение.

— Па-а-а, кто там? — позвал гнусавый мальчишеский голос из гостиной.

— Что-то случилось, милый? — прозвучало ближе. Цокая невысокими каблучками, в прихожую зашла Петунья Дурсль и, побледнев в одно мгновение, схватилась за сердце.

— Рад познакомиться, мистер Дурсль, — беспечно начал Дамблдор, не обращая внимания на дверь, которую тот стремился захлопнуть перед его носом. — Я директор Хогвартса, великобританской школы Чародейства и Волшебства. Думаю, ваша супруга сможет подтвердить вам мои слова. Вы разрешите мне пройти.

С этими словами он отстранил обомлевшего от такой наглости Дурсля и вошел в дом, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь. Тщательно вытерев ноги о любимый коврик Петуньи, он направился в гостиную.

— Не туда, — метнулась Петунья. — Не туда, прошу, там Дадли! Это я нарушила свое слово, меня и берите, но не трогайте моего сына!

— О чем ты, дорогая? — спросил, с подозрением щурясь, Вернон.

— Ма, па, где вы застряли? — снова донеслось из гостиной. — Я иду к вам!

Очки-половинки Альбуса Дамблдора холодно сверкнули. Под пронзительный вскрик Петуньи Дамблдор достал из широкого рукава своего балахона какой-то прутик, взмахнул им, и появившийся в коридорном проеме мальчик, Дадли Дурсль, плашмя осел на пол.

— Петунья! — взревел Дурсль-старший. — Ты, ты, жалкий фигляр, ты из тех ненормальных, про которых говорила моя жена?! Что ты сделал с моим сыном?! Верни все обратно, иначе я вызову полицию!

Дамблдор доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь небольшое сонное заклинание. Уверяю вас, оно абсолютно безвредно и развеется само собой через пару часов. Боюсь, это был необходимый шаг: вряд ли столь юному мальчику, — он окинул вежливым взглядом упитанную тушу маленького Дурсля, — пошло бы на пользу наблюдать истерику своих родителей. А пока что прошу пройти в гостиную. Нам есть, что обсудить.

***

По возвращению от Дурслей Дамблдор вызвал в свой кабинет Минерву Макгонагалл и отправил Патронуса с требованием срочно явиться в замок Северусу Снейпу. Снейп пока не знал об исчезновении Гарри, но Дамблдор доверял ему, как себе. Да и, похоже, детский опыт Снейпа мог немало пригодиться в предстоящем деле.

Хоть было уже хорошо за полночь, все собрались минут за пять. Макгонагалл, ожидавшая известий, даже не думала ложиться. Снейпа же Патронус, кажется, выдернул из ванной. Тот, угрюмый, благоухающий мылом и шампунем, прибыл в наспех натянутой фланелевой пижаме и с завернутым в тюрбан зеленым полотенцем на голове.

— Итак, — начал, откашлявшись, Дамблдор, когда Снейп молча, но красноречиво без приглашения опустился в кресло у его стола, — прошу прощения за столь позднее время встречи, но дело не терпит отлагательств. То, что обсуждается здесь, не должно выйти за пределы этого кабинета, — по крайней мере, пока. Как сегодня установила Минерва, из волшебного мира пропал Гарри Поттер.

Снейп утомленно поморщился.

— Это все? Насколько я знаю, он пропал из волшебного мира еще десять лет назад. По вашей же инициативе.

Макгонагалл с жаром вскочила с кресла.

— Вы не понимаете! В Книге доступа не указан его адрес! Альбус, прошу, скажите, что вам удалось выяснить.

— Что значит «не указан адрес»? — кисло осведомился Снейп. — В Книгу заносится либо фамилия и место проживания ребенка, либо вообще ничего. Конечно, я бы не удивился, если б сын Поттера оказался сквибом, но вряд ли судьба могла быть столь справедлива…

— Оставьте в покое вашу ненависть к Джеймсу, Северус! Гарри Поттер победил Темного Лорда еще во младенчестве, он не может быть сквибом!

Снейп многозначительно поднял брови.

— По-вашему, Минерва, маленький ребенок и впрямь мог остановить могущественнейшего в мире Темного мага?

— Полно, — поднял руку Дамблдор, прерывая готовившуюся яро возражать Макгонагалл. — Речь не об этом. Северус, отвечая на ваш вопрос: в Книгу доступа действительно занесено имя Гарри Поттера, но не его адрес. В надежде разрешить эту загадку я нанес сегодня визит Дурслям, — вы, конечно, знакомы с семьей магловской сестры Лили Эванс. Должен сказать, — он болезненно поморщился, — услышанное меня поразило. Дурсли признались, что четыре года назад сдали мальчика в интернат за угрозу убийства.

Макгонагалл охнула и схватилась за спинку кресла, возле которого стояла.

— Конечно, я провел сеанс легилименции, — продолжил он. — Самое удивительное, что Дурсль не солгал.

Снейп внезапно жестко усмехнулся.

— Мальчик, который должен победить Темного лорда, сам пошел по его стопам?

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Не все так просто. Дурсли относились к нему хуже, чем к домовому эльфу. Взваливали на него домашнюю работу, за малейшую провинность били… вы же понимаете, Северус, что значит расти в неблагополучной семье. Во время одного из таких инцидентов у мальчика произошел выброс магии, и он едва не задушил Вернона Дурсля его галстуком. К счастью, галстук лопнул. Но после этого Дурсли решили, что держать его при себе небезопасно. Они сдали его в интернат святого Брутуса, и на этом след мальчика затерялся. Через первые же несколько месяцев он оттуда пропал.

Макгонагалл подавленно молчала.

— Я даже не знаю, стоит ли нам его искать, — Снейп глубже натянул рукава пижамы. — Возможно, то, что из него вырастет, будет куда хуже Темного Лорда. Мальчик не только страдает вспыльчивостью и импульсивностью, как его отец, но и, похоже, чрезвычайно агрессивен. Я бы не стал брать на себя ответственность за его воспитание.

— Я уже совершил в своей жизни две непростительные ошибки, — тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор. — И я не могу позволить, чтобы Гарри стал третьей. Северус… завтра я попрошу вас наведаться к руководству интерната. Если результаты ничего не дадут, придется привлекать к поиску бывших фениксовцев и, вероятно, авроров…

— Я согласна. За мальчиком необходим присмотр, но мы не имеем права лишать его образования и возможности вырасти достойным человеком. Сын Лили и Джеймса не может стать преступником, — кусая губы, кивнула Макгонагалл. — О, Альбус, зачем, зачем вы отдали Гарри этим ужасным людям! Я ведь говорила, любая магическая семья почла бы за честь воспитывать его в своем доме!

— Я не мог предугадать, что все кончится так, — глухо отозвался Дамблдор, опираясь локтями на стол. — В магической семье он вырос бы любимым.

Снейп, до того угрюмо разглядывавший свои руки, раздраженно поднял голову.

— Кажется, ненавидеть мальчика — моя прерогатива. С каких пор детям нельзя расти в окружении любящих людей?

Макгонагалл устремила на него согласный недоуменный взгляд, и Дамблдор горько усмехнулся, опуская голову. Макгонагалл, в отличие от Снейпа, не знала о крестражах и о неминуемом возвращении Волдеморта. Если верить пророчеству, Гарри Поттер был единственным человеком, способным одолеть Волдеморта. А мальчик, выросший в теплой, любящей семье, не стал бы рисковать собой ради спасения мира, не стал бы сражаться с могущественнейшим Темным магом только из-за того, что его нарекли последней надеждой.

Только тот, кто познал ценность любви в позднем возрасте, мог принести себя в жертву ради общего блага.

Ради общего блага.

О, сколько же жизней сожрало и покалечило это громкое, ясное, победное общее благо! Самого Дамблдора давно уже перемололо под его беспощадными колесами, и с той поры он лишь упрямо тянул за собой всех, кто становился ему нужен.

Но таковы были правила игры. Не он первый, не он последний падет ее жертвой.

— Так что же, Альбус? — требовательно спросила Макгонагалл.

Дамблдор поднял на нее усталые глаза.

— Я просчитался.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя весть об исчезновении Гарри Поттера облетит всю магическую Англию. Газеты одна за другой будут поливать грязью Альбуса Дамблдора, десять лет уверявшего, что Мальчик-который-выжил растет в достатке и довольстве под присмотром доверенных людей в укрытом от рассеявшихся по миру Пожирателей месте. Помимо личных усилий Дамблдора, к поиску Поттера привлекут Аврорат и даже выездную команду невыразимцев, но и их работа не увенчается успехом. Казалось, что Гарри Поттер просто исчез с лица земли.

А еще через полгода одна из таких пожелтевших, помятых газет попадется на глаза Сириусу Блэку, известному серийному убийце и пособнику Волдеморта, отбывающему пожизненный срок в Азкабане. Дементоры будут сообщать руководству о горьком, почти что зверином вое, который будет доносится из его одиночки на протяжении нескольких недель. А потом, когда вой затихнет, распахнут дверь камеры и обнаружат ее пустой.

Тогда магическую Англию потрясет еще одна неслыханная весть: побег из Азкабана Сириуса Блэка. Целый год будут свирепствовать авроры, рассылая по всей стране патрули на уведомления о любом необоснованном магическом следе и выставляя охрану дементоров во всех мало-мальски значимых поселениях волшебников. Но со временем все забывается. И шумиха вокруг пропажи Поттера и побега Блэка утихнет сама собой.

Еще через два года поиски Поттера закроют, и Министерство магии официально признает Мальчика-который-выжил утерянным для магического мира навсегда.


	2. Chapter 2

Прохладный воздух вересковых пустошей был по-весеннему прозрачен. Куда ни глянь, всюду простирались невысокие холмы, и единственным здесь поселением на многие мили вокруг была лишь кучка приземистых тошнотворно-розовых зданий с покатыми серыми крышами, обнесенных забором с колючей проволокой сверху.

Свенфордская воспитательная колония для несовершеннолетних.

Часы пробили шесть, отмечая наступление свободного часа, и ее насельники толпой высыпали наружу, разбиваясь на группы и разбредаясь по территории. Среди до оскомины благообразного стаффордширского пейзажа им иногда удавалось отыскать развлечения: случайно забежавших сусликов или опустившихся отдохнуть птиц. В этот раз им, похоже, тоже повезло.

— Смотрите, псина! И огромная!

— Интересно, откуда она?

— Хрен знает. Приблуда какая-то. Эй, собачка, сюда, сюда!

— Ну, не бойся, мы тебя не обидим!

— Тяф-тяф!.. Давай ближе, ближе… Чего недоверчивая такая? Ай, черт, эта падла укусила меня!

Компания загоготала над незадачливым товарищем. Сжимая, скривившись, окровавленную руку, тот попытался было пнуть собаку в тощий бок, но та вновь оскалилась, и он отступил, вжимая голову в квадратные плечи.

— Погодите, — протянул кто-то из подростков. — Курт вроде вчера у дровяного склада целую гору камней видел, сбегать, может?

Шайка согласно закивала. Вспомнивший о камнях парень побежал, подгоняемый одобрительными воплями, а собака, глухо рыча, лишь тесней прижалась к стене корпуса, возле которого она до того пряталась. Стена стесняла ее движения, но она была слишком обессилена для драки и только и могла, что щерить клыки, хватая за пальцы особо проворных. На ее передней лапе, распухшей и окровавленной, висел крысиный капкан.

— Готово, Ричи! — вернулся парень, с пыхтением таща в майке добычу, несколько булыжников разного калибра. — Ну что, круто я придумал? Только на всех не хватит, кому еще понадобится — валите сами!

— Сначала в пасть кидайте, чтоб не хаяла, — подсказал кто-то.

Ричи, высокий плотный верзила, вожак компании, кивнул, забрал один булыжник и прищурился, подбрасывая его на ладони. Пес замер, пристально, с отчаянной злостью глядя ему в глаза.

— Хватит, — раздался сзади чей-то голос. Компания заулюлюкала, оборачиваясь. Во всей колонии еще никто не осмеливался бросать Ричи вызов.

Невысокий тщедушный парень в перемотанных скотчем круглых очках вряд ли бы смог уложить в драке даже двух из их шайки, но смотрел на них со столь нескрываемой яростью, словно имел на это право.

И все затихли. Султан обычно держался особняком, не оспаривая ничье первенство в местной иерархии, но о нем ходили разные слухи. Во-первых, он сидел здесь за убийство. Во-вторых, с теми, кто цеплялся к нему, позже происходили несчастные случаи. И пусть причастность к ним Султана доказать никогда не удавалось, никто почти не сомневался в том, кто за ними стоял.

— Что за муха тебя укусила, Султан? — миролюбиво выступил вперед Ричи. Он не глядя перебросил камень кому-то из своих шестерок и упер руки в бока. — Ты не лезешь в наши дела, мы — в твои.

— Это мой пес, — оборвал тот.

— А не слишком ли много хочешь? — выкрикнул кто-то из шайки. — Мы нашли его первыми. Или тебе не хватает проблем? Твои фокусы не будут помогать тебе вечно!

— Помолчи, Джонни, — Ричи, поведя плечами, поскреб в затылке и хмыкнул. — Извини за него, — обратился он уже к Султану, — ты ведь знаешь, Стивенс всегда немного… спешит. Однако порой и он говорит дельные вещи. Мне жаль, если собака тебе приглянулась, но первыми нашли ее мы, потому она не твоя, а наша. И мы вправе делать с ней все, что захотим.

— Найди себе здоровую игрушку, — процедил в ответ Султан. — Ей и без того больно, притворись хотя бы, что еще не до конца придушил свою совесть.

Ричи помрачнел.

— Ты нарываешься. Я конечно, помню, что ты любишь нянчиться со всяким полудохлым тварьем. Но все это время мы никогда не мешали друг другу. Так какого хрена тебе нужно было возникнуть именно сейчас? Не забывай, несмотря на твои штучки, нас много, Султан. А ты один. Как бы тебе самому не пришлось искать себе няньку, если продолжишь пытаться перейти мне дорогу.

— А ты палишься. Я, конечно, помню, что недавно у тебя был кризис власти. Но кажется, я пропустил момент, когда твой авторитет стал настолько хрупок, что ты решил срываться даже на мне.

Его расчет оправдался. Ричи побагровел. Помолчав, он смерил тощего Султана уничтожающим взглядом и прошел вперед, едва не задевая его плечом.

— Ты сам толкнул меня на это, — шепнул он ему на ухо, поравнявшись. Остальные без единого слова последовали за ним, обходя, впрочем, парня по широкой дуге, словно прокаженного. Султан, провожая их взглядом, чертыхнулся и пнул оставшиеся на земле после них камни.

Он и сам не понимал, зачем решил ввязаться в это дело. Если б собака не была ранена, он и вовсе прошел бы мимо.

Пес сзади тихонько, будто неуверенно, гавкнул. Парень обернулся, угрюмый и неприветливый, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаешь, мне сейчас вообще не хочется тебя видеть. Но ты-то в моей глупости не виноват. Да и не было смысла спасать тебя от Ричи, если я не решусь снять с тебя это чудовище, верно?

Медленно, чтобы не напугать и без того перенервничавшую собаку, Султан начал подходить ближе. Пес, следивший за ним внимательными черными глазами, не рычал и не скалился, и парень, с нервным смешком выдохнув, счел это хорошим знаком.

Приблизившись на достаточное расстояние, он присел на корточки и, не теряя зрительный контакт, потянулся к защемленной лапе и легко провел кончиками пальцев по металлу. Капкан был измазан в крови и грязи.

— Сейчас будет больно, но потом станет легче, ладно? И постарайся не откусить мне руку, — пробормотал он, обхватывая стальные челюсти. Встрепанная челка лезла ему в глаза, и он привычно тряхнул головой, отбрасывая ее со лба. — Давай, раз, два… да ты будешь делать что-нибудь или нет?!

Замерший было пес послушно потянул лапу из приоткрытой ловушки. Красный от натуги Султан подождал, пока тот окончательно освободится, и с облегчением отпустил дуги капкана. Те захлопнулись с хищным лязгом.

Пес навалился на него, опрокидывая на землю, и, повизгивая и тыкаясь повсюду холодным носом, принялся лизать его пальцы, щеки, лоб. Парень сначала напрягся, но, когда понял, что никто не собирается грызть, коротко рассмеялся.

— Да, да, — фыркнул он, пытаясь отдышаться и уворачиваясь от мокрого языка. — Молодец, что не накинулся на меня. Я тоже рад, что ты избавился от этой дряни. Но ты, пожалуй, самый темпераментный пес из всех, кого я видел. Включая псин тетушки Мардж, а они составят серьезную конкуренцию любому!

Он потрепал собаку по макушке, и та с видимым удовольствием прильнула к его ладони, прыгая вокруг на трех лапах.

Султан поморщился.

— Из-за твоего представления я и забыл, что тебе еще может быть больно. Знаешь что? Заползай, — он приподнялся на руках и похлопал себя по коленям. Пес без промедления опустился на предложенное место, оседая тяжелым теплым весом на его ногах, с любопытством вертя головой и бешено стуча хвостом о землю. Парень чуть поерзал — все-таки пес был огромен, не похож ни на одну известных ему пород, — и осторожно запустил пальцы в свалявшуюся черную шерсть. Было удивительно, что собака слушалась его практически с полуслова.

— На спине у тебя тоже раны, причем свежие, — мрачно заключил он после непродолжительного осмотра. — А тебе будто бы и без разницы. Ты что, со сворой подрался? Откуда ты вообще взялся в этой глуши? Я бы отнес тебя к ветеринару, но у меня нет ни возможности, ни денег, а охранники скорей пристрелят тебя, чем куда-то повезут. И что мне, по-твоему, делать?

Пес обернулся на него и, глядя доверчиво распахнутыми глазами, беззаботно гавкнул и лизнул в щеку.

— Угомонись, и так обслюнявил уже, — Султан хоть и подбавил в голос строгости, но не смог сдержать улыбки. — Черт с тобой, раз уж ты такой внезапно преданный, я… сейчас поймешь, в общем. Считай, что попал в число избранных.

Парень прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь и невесомо касаясь его тела, и с его ладоней полился мягко-золотистый свет. Кровоточащие ссадины, за исключением раны от капкана, мгновенно стали затягиваться, покрываясь нежной молодой кожицей. Запахло озоном.

Постепенно сияние угасло. Открыв глаза, Султан снова не сдержал смешка: пес вглядывался в него с поистине человеческим изумлением.

— Ты слишком странный для простой собаки. Бродяжничаешь, но не нападаешь на людей, по крайней мере, без причины. Ведешь себя так, будто понимаешь каждое мое слово. А когда я решил тебя вылечить, что, казалось бы, вполне нормально, ведь в твоем собачьем мире люди — всесильные боги, то уставился на меня так, словно у меня выросли рога.

Он поднялся на ноги, спихивая заскулившую собаку вниз. Его немного качало.

— Жди здесь. Постарайся не попасться никому на глаза. Я принесу что-нибудь съедобное.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого поблизости не видно, Султан ушел по аллее в какое-то другое здание и вернулся спустя минут двадцать с обмотанными в целлофановый пакет кусками сырого мяса, которые он нес под рубашкой. Раскрыв их и кинув псу, он задумчиво посмотрел, как тот, встав и осторожно отряхнувшись, несколько брезгливо обнюхал их, но все же начал есть. Лечение, хоть и неполное, явно пошло ему на пользу: он свободно, не поджимаясь больше, выпрямился, и Султан с благоговейной опаской подумал, что тот доходит ему едва ли не до груди.

Может, он походил на его прежнего хозяина? И этим и объяснялась вся его дружелюбность? Наверняка пес потерялся и теперь пытается отыскать семью: несмотря на свой неряшливый вид, его никак нельзя было принять за дворняжку. Если так, Султан искренне желал ему счастья.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, когда тот наконец доел и уставился на него снизу вверх влюбленным взглядом, — я сделал все, что мог, кто может, пусть сделает лучше*, — он снова, не удержавшись, потрепал пса по голове, задевая болтающиеся уши. — Извини, что не вылечил твою лапу. Не умею сращивать раздробленные кости и боюсь случайно что-нибудь повредить. Так что прощай, и постарайся впредь не попадаться в ловушки.

Парень повернулся, чтобы уходить. Но пес увязался за ним следом.

— Что тебе еще нужно? Я же сказал, ничем больше помочь не смогу.

Пес обиженно гавкнул, словно сама идея, что он преследует не бескорыстные цели, оскорбила его до глубины его собачьей души.

Султан усмехнулся. Вот за что он любил животных: за бесхитростность и открытость. Они никогда не скрывали своих намерений, убегали или кусали, когда видели в тебе врага, и ластились, когда считали достойным доверия. Люди же жили по противоположным законам; ластились к врагам и оборачивались против друзей, которые переставали быть им нужными. Потому Султану и не хотелось ни с кем сближаться.

— И все же ты забавный. Ладно, раз уж так хочешь, можешь проводить меня. Но будь осторожней, чтобы тебя никто не заметил.

Когда они дошли до дверей нужного корпуса, парень внезапно рассмеялся, подмигнул и, не оглядываясь больше, зашел внутрь, небрежно затворяя за собой ухнувшую дверь. Розовая коробка, сияющая стеклами окон, поглотила его в своих недрах.

***

Дни тянулись медленно, как серая лапша, уныло оседавшая в полупустых тарелках под лужицами мутного, пресного бульона, именуемого в их столовой вермишелевым супом — ее еще приходилось бесконечно накручивать на ложку, словно перематываемую кассету на не подходящий по размеру карандаш. Последнее время, правда, к бульону Султана еще примешивался горько-солоноватый вкус крови. Ричи, так и не простивший ему прилюдное оскорбление, объявил ему официальную войну.

Конечно, ореол опасливой неприкосновенности, который Султан заслужил за два — почти что три, на самом деле, — проведенных здесь года, все еще защищал его. Никто не смел подходить к нему в открытую, в душевой или в коридоре, когда у него была бы возможность ответить или хотя бы увидеть лицо. Все еще помнили, как те несколько человек, в разное время пытавшиеся указать ему место, позже попали в лазарет с тяжелейшими переломами, случайно выпав из окон или свалившись с лестниц. Сам Султан не любил вспоминать об этих случаях даже наедине с собой, но с теми, кто понимал только язык силы, нельзя было говорить иначе. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.

И поэтому теперь даже не мог узнать, кого Ричи привлек к его травле.

На его стульях в классе регулярно появлялись кнопки, в проходе между его и соседской кроватью — натянутая невидимая леска. Ботинки без его ведома поплавали в краске, а на днях кто-то щедро отсыпал ему в одежду дохлых клопов. Если б они могли добраться до его рюкзака, то — он был уверен — на следующее же утро он проснулся бы под ворохом своих изорванных в клочья тетрадей.

Идти на поклон к Ричи, впрочем, он так и не собрался, и потому этой ночью его скрутили в одеяло, почти на несколько минут перекрывая доступ кислорода, скинули на пол и избили так, что позже пришлось тащиться в лазарет.

И хуже всего было то, что Султан не мог заставить себя волноваться об этом.

Шенна, навестившая его в палате, списала его рассеянность на вступившую в полный расцвет весну. И оказалась, пожалуй, не так далека от правды, хотя, конечно, и не по тем причинам, которые ей представлялись.

Этой весной он досрочно заканчивал девятый класс.

А вместе с этим где-то вдали туманно брезжило обещание директора колонии оформить ему право учиться в одной из ведущих английских старших школ по его выбору, если он сдаст годовые экзамены на высшие баллы. Конечно, обычно таким, как он, не дозволялось учиться в столь специализированных местах, — для этого требовалось покидать колонию, — но Султану, с его блестящей успеваемостью и в целом хорошим поведением, решено было сделать одно из немногих исключений.

И Султан был обязан добиться этого права. Будь он проклят, если не выберется из этой ямы, в которую сам же себя и столкнул. Благодаря тому, что все свободные часы он проводил в библиотеке, обложившись учебниками, которые приносила ему полюбившая его старенькая библиотекарша, у него имелись все шансы пройти в спецшколу.

Если все удастся, уже с августа он — наконец-то! — будет почти свободен.

Осознание пьянило. Какой уж там Ричи с его приспешниками. На него у Султана банально не хватало злости. Только продержаться бы до августа, не дать никому себя подставить.

За окном дормитория глухо каркнул ворон. Полулежавший на своей кровати Султан вздрогнул, отрываясь от тяжелых мыслей, сопровождаемых рисованием бездумных каракулей на полях тетради. Мохнатые черные закорючки, поначалу бесформенные, потихоньку обрастали лапами, хвостами и мордами и присоединялись к рядам своих уже законченных собратьев. Взглянув на измалеванный лист, Султан чертыхнулся, вырвал его из тетради, смял и сунул в карман.

Опять этот пес. Парень хмуро потер шрам на лбу. Эта привычка появилась у него еще в раннем детстве, когда тот вдруг беспричинно начинало покалывать болью.

Он знал за собой эту слабость: привязываться к тем, кому помог. Причем привязывался он сразу крепко и навсегда, и пока что эта манера принесла ему куда больше вреда, чем пользы. Ему не следовало впутываться в эту историю; пусть он иногда и подбирал покалеченных животных, он либо тайком проносил их за территорию колонии, либо добивал, в зависимости от степени травмы, но никогда не лечил магией.

Справедливо, что он теперь расплачивается за свой импульсивный порыв.

Со вздохом Султан спустил ноги с кровати, сунул тетрадь с ручкой в прикроватный ящик и, забравшись обратно и натянув одеяло на голову, решил попытаться хоть немного спокойно поспать, пока не окончился свободный час и их всех не погнали на ужин.

***

Апрель и май пролетели незаметно. От предэкзаменационной лихорадки и тестов Султан очнулся лишь в первых числах июня, уставший и неимоверно издерганный, но уверенный в своих результатах. Официальный конверт со всеми бумагами обещали прислать уже через пару недель. Забившись в уголок библиотеки с книжкой для прикрытия, парень лениво раздумывал, как обустроить в новой школе убежище для Шенны. Она давно хотела повидать большой город, с машинами и многоэтажными зданиями, хоть сам парень и считал, что все, что может ей там понравиться - это обилие крыс.

Увлеченный мечтами, Султан не услышал, как скрипнула приоткрываемая рама окна, и как на выложенный деревянной плиткой пол с глухим стуком опустились тяжелые лапы. Тревогу могла бы поднять старушка библиотекарша, но она доверяла парню и после полудня всегда уходила в подсобку поспать.

В шею Султану ткнулся холодный собачий нос. Парень дернулся, едва не роняя книгу, и, обернувшись, увидел огромного черного пса.

— Твою ж мать! — он чуть не ругнулся в голос. — Постой-ка… Не ты ли?.. Ну точно! Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — яростным шепотом отчитал он, мельком отмечая выздоровевшую, сросшуюся лапу. — Я-то думал, ты давным-давно отсюда сбежал!

Пес радостно, полузадушенно взвизгнул и, став на задние лапы и положив передние ему на плечи, — так он стал с сидящим Султаном почти одного роста, — широко лизнул его, едва не смахивая мордой очки.

— Отстань, придурок, — пробормотал парень, отпихивая его в сторону, тут же, впрочем, притягивая обратно и зарывая пальцы в густую шерсть. — Какой ты верный отказался. Но зачем? Идем, я выведу тебя наружу, здесь тебе не место.

Пес тявкнул в ответ и вдруг начал вытягиваться вверх. Шерсть с него облезла, на собачьей морде проступили человеческие черты. Султан, вскочив на ноги, с грохотом опрокидывая стул, замер. В попытке зацепиться за ускользающую реальность он с силой сжал кулаки, и его костяшки пугающе побелели.

Когда трансформация завершилась, перед ним стоял высокий худой человек в расхристанной полосатой робе. Он кинулся к Султану и крепко сжал его в объятьях. В щеку больно вдавились скособоченные очки, сбитые чужим плечом, а в нос пахнуло немытым телом.

— Я рад видеть тебя, Гарри, — горячечно прошептал бывший пес, заливаясь тихим, сумасшедше-лающим смехом.

Резко выдохнув, Султан вырвался из костлявых рук незнакомца. В следующую секунду ему в лицо полетел кулак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С благословения беты выкладываю новую часть.
> 
> *крылатое выражение, дошедшее от древних римлян
> 
> 1) Я потратила дофига времени на поиск инфы о тюрьмах и приютах Англии и погружение в ту атмосферу, так что, надеюсь, вы оцените подобный твист;
> 
> 2) Здесь довольно много отсылок к канону или каких-то параллелей с ним. Убийство, которое совершил Гарри, — одна из них. Если вас начнут терзать сомнения, что канонный Гарри до такого никогда бы не дошел, вспомните, что по канону он прикончил Квирелла в одиннадцать и потом его, насколько я помню, даже не мучили угрызения совести;
> 
> 3) Бета задалась вопросом, кто такая Шенна. Позже, разумеется, это раскроется, но пока у вас есть какие-нибудь предположения?


End file.
